rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
State of Mind Episode 5: And a Pint to Go
And a Pint to Go is the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: State of Mind . And a Pint to Go Simmons and Grif were standing to the sides of Donut, who sat at the bar, staring somewhat blankly at his drink. "Come on, Donut, you've got this," said Simmons, downing his shot like it was nothing. Donut gave a nervous gulp. "This stuff isn't detrimental to my health, is it?" he asked, the nervousness rather obvious. Grif shook his head and said, "Only if you're from Canada or France. Now take your drink and down it like God intended." Grif then took a drink from his beer. Donut picked up his drink, looking at it as though it were ready to kill him then and there. Without another moment of hesitation, he downed the drink in one go. Simmons and Grif cheered as Donut put the empty glass on the bar, a proud look on his face. "Hell yeah, Donut. I was a little worried when you said you don't sell baked goods of any kind, but you're an alright guy," said Grif as he took another drink. "Hey, Vic, we need some more drinks on the double," said Simmons, obviously a little drunk himself. The bartender, Vic, grabbed another bottle of alchohol and slid it over to them. "Thanks, Vic." "Hey, no problem rojo amigos," said Vic as he went back to washing some of the used glasses. ---- Church, Tucker, and Caboose were sitting at a table drinking. Caboose was stacking their shot glasses up like a little pyramid. Church said, "You know guys, I had this girl I used to date before I left the police force." Tucker finished another shot glass, handing it over to an eager Caboose. "So, did you two ever get married?" asked Tucker. Church shook his head. "Well, dude, you should call her and ask her to marry you." "Believe me, I've thought about it. Problem is, I don't know where she lives now. She left the force awhile after me and I never heard from her since." "I had a girlfriend once, but things didn't work out so well," said Caboose as he carefully added to his shot glass pyramid. "Why, did she cheat on you or something?" asked Church. "No, she kept taking my lunch money, and the key to my bike lock," answered Caboose. Tucker sighed as he downed a glass. "Dude, I think you're confusing the terms girlfriend and bully." Caboose shrugged. "I decided after high school that I was going to be a bachelor, just so I could live a more free lifestyle." Church gave a chuckle and said, "With you're general attitude torwards women, it was obvious that you had no real choice in the matter." "Fuck off, Church," said Tucker. From behind them, they can hear the cheers from the people standing behind them, and it was starting to annoy Church. "That's it, I had it with these assholes." Church stood up out of his seat and turned to the people behind him. " Hey listen, you guys need to tone it the fuck down, we're trying to enjoy the night." Grif turned, staring eye to eye with Church. Church turned to Tucker and asked, "Are the Reds supposed to be here?" Tucker shrugged. Church went to turn around again and felt a fist connect with his jaw, sending him to the ground. Tucker rushed out of his seat but slipped and fell, his balance thrown off by his intoxication. Simmons pulled Tucker up by the collar of his shirt and pulled his arm back, but Tucker delived a solid headbutt to Simmons, causing him to stumble back as his nose started to bleed. Church and Tucker began fighting back as a number of the bar's patrons started to move out of their way. Donut and Caboose stood by each-other, shot glasses in hand, and sat down at a nearby table and watched as their teammates mercilessly beat the hell out of each-other. It was going to be a long night of cleanup at the bar, that much was sure. ---- A bright camera flash gave the dimly lit area a little light, if only for a second. David and Carolina surveyed the area inside the warehouse. Along with the bodies of Falcone and the last man who was killed, a grand total of 4 more bodies had been found, mostly Falcone's bodyguards. As David slid on a rubber glove, he turned to Carolina and asked, "Did they say when they discovered the site?" Carolina replied, "Dock workers noticed that the door hadn't been shut the way it had been the previous day and reported it in around an hour ago. The total body count is six right now, but there's still some searching going on to see if there are any more bodies." Carolina slid on a pair of rubber gloves herself as they approached Falcone's body. Shooing some of the photographers away, David asked, "How in the hell did he manage to find this guy? We've been having a hell of a time busting down some of his lesser goons, let alone him." "I couldn't tell you, Wash. But however he did it, it was pretty well planned out in the end. Not a single shred of evidence so far as to even begin to put any warrants out. But at least Falcone's empire won't have a leg to stand on once we put Falcone's son away," Carolina said. She then brushed some of the hair covering Falcone's forehaed aside, finding a Ω carved into his forehead. "Well," said David, "This certainly resembles the M.O. of our elusive "Omega Killer" doesn't it?" asked David. Carolina nodded and removed her gloves. "Okay, let's get a clean-up crew in here and get these bodies out. We're going to need to file some big reports on this." Carolina walked back out to her squad car with David following her. "Do you have a minute, Carolina, there's something I want to talk to you about," inquired David. Carolina slammed her door shut and put her seat belt on. "Sorry, Wash. I've got a doctor's appointment and I don't really have the time for anything else right now." "Okay, maybe later then," said David as Carolina started to back out of the parking area. He hoped that she would listen to him when she had the time, but for now, all he had to do was start on the report for this murder. It was definently going to be a long day for him.